galadriel
by eaturheartout
Summary: galadriel finds her true love.
1. Default Chapter

An attempt to show how true love can happen for the right people. For thousands of years. No, I don't own LOTR, yes, I have read the books since I was 10, etc etc.  
  
Galadriel commanded power, but in different and sometimes dangerous ways. But here, she thought, was a being with a power she couldn't have, or resist.  
  
The moment she set eyes on Celebron, she was enthralled by every detail about him. He was not one of her Elves, but he was a Prince. He carried a strange sadness, one which drew her to him. He talked with her, but every word was bordered with a revered respect and separation from her. She talked kindly to him, he replied with ever increasing politeness, obviously not comfortable to talk freely with her.  
  
Celebron was at peace with himself. He had a place, and a valued one at that, among his people. Until he arrived in Galadriel's forest.  
  
He could see that she was powerful, and he respected and knelt to her. But he also felt an... attraction, if that is the word.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't, she was a great Lady, and she deserved to be respected. But some things you can't resist. So he spent time with her, made excuses to talk with her, laughed and confided his worries.  
  
But she always kept a safe distance between the two.  
  
She had tried being subtle, but he didn't appear to notice her growing feelings for him. A direct approach was needed.  
  
As it was, with the visiting party, Galadriel had refrained from taking her shower in the waterfall, as she normally did. Not just for cleanliness, but for a spiritual cleansing. And here, with betrayal in her heart, she felt that she needed it.  
  
Besides, it had possibilities.  
  
Celebron enjoyed Galadriel's company, but he loved her people, and her forest. He often walked through the woods, feeling the life around him.  
  
But today, he was here for another reason, to clear his mind of thoughts of Galadriel.  
  
As he walked, he imagined that he heard a delicate voice rising above the voice of the river. The sound grew more distinct, and he heard the words.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthonial  
  
He slowed his walk, and edged closer to the river. He saw the waterfall in the distance, and the voice appeared to be coming from there. He crept nearer, expecting any minute to see the singer, using the surrounding rush of water to hide her practise.  
  
Only when he was a matter of yards from the waterfall did he see her, and her voice held him immobile at this distance.  
  
He could not turn away, it would be disrespectful to turn from that beauty. But she wasn't just singing, she was bathing, floating in a foamy mass of white silk just below the surface of the pool.  
  
Her mind was wonderfully clear, like the water around her. She saw her thoughts float through her mind, flowing into the pool. They crept up the bank, and she followed them with her eyes, trying to see where they would lead her, hoping to find a solution.  
  
What she saw was not what she wanted to find. Or maybe, she thought, this was exactly what she wanted.  
  
Celebron was watching her, calm, alone, and unashamed. As she watched, he left his place and walked down to the water's edge.  
  
He was no longer embarrassed by his clear attraction to the Elf. As he walked down to greet her, he took in every detail of the swathe of material billowing around her, and continued walking as she rose out of the water, the white clinging to her.  
  
It should have bothered him that they were alone, but somehow it didn't.  
  
She stood, and waited for him to get near, watching him glide through the woods. A true wood Elf Prince, she thought.  
  
He moved until he stood before her, quiet, as if waiting for something. Respect maybe? He didn't want anything more, for him this was reward enough, for now. 


	2. galadriel2

Silence hung for a time, she wasn't sure how long. She broke it with a single word, "hello", which carried everything she felt. She waited for a response, but none came.  
  
He stood, suddenly afraid to speak. He could ruin everything, his reputation, her reputation, and worse of all, her power. He was nothing to her, he reflected, comparing the two.  
  
He turned before he could think about it, and ran, blindly, dodging trees with no thought. 


End file.
